


Stormy Night Hamliza

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian





	Stormy Night Hamliza

Stupid rain storms.. They always came on the worst days. Today, that meant that Eliza had to watch her step and tie up her hair as she went over to her boyfriend’s house. She had her umbrella in her hand and her backpack on her back as she fought the winds, glad that Alexander was only a few minutes away. Any longer and it might not have been worth it to take the trek to see him. When she finally got to his house, she shut her umbrella and rang the doorbell, smiling as Alexander’s younger brother answered it.

“Hey,” she greeted. “Is Alexander home?”

Lafayette nodded slowly, looking a bit unsure. “Yes, he’s up in his room. I don’t know if he wants anybody there, but you can try..” he muttered.

“Oh..” Eliza whispered, a bit annoyed for a second. Alexander knew she wanted to come, surely he would’ve texted her not to go over, especially in that kind of weather. “I’ll just check and see first. Thanks, Laf.” She smiled and walked up the stairs and towards Alexander’s room.

When she reached his door, she hesitated for a second before knocking, the sound being drowned out by thunder. She huffed and tried again, knocking louder that time. It seemed like she couldn’t even escape the inconvenience of the storm inside. “Alexander?” she called. “Are you in there? It’s me, Eliza.”

Eliza furrowed her eyebrows after a minute, not hearing any answer. She knocked again, just a bit louder, and called his name again. “Alexander?”

Still no answer.

Eliza figured that Alexander was just listening to music or something and opened the door, letting herself in. She looked around and quickly found a shivering lump on the bed. “Alexander?..” she asked quietly, shutting the door behind her.

The lump jumped at the sound and curled in more on itself.

Eliza frowned and sat with him, putting a calming hand on his arm. “Alexander?..”

She saw a hesitant hand come up from under the blanket and pull it down, revealing scared, brown eyes.

“Oh, Alex..” she muttered sympathetically, feeling all previous anger drain from her system. “Is it the storm?..”

Alexander jumped and squeezed his eyes as the thunder roared again, answering Eliza’s question.

“Well, I’m here for you now,” she assured. “Can I hold you?” she asked softly.

Alexander nodded and sat up a bit, wrapping his arms around Eliza, holding her like a lifeline,  and burying his face in her shoulder. “I’m sorry.. I’m too old for this…”

“Honey, that’s ridiculous,” Eliza stated softly. “There’s no such thing as too old to be afraid. It’s okay, I promise.” She smiled and kicked off her shoes, then laid down beside Alexander, holding his hands. She felt guilty about being annoyed with him before, but it wasn’t the time to think about that. Not[w?], it was time to make Alexander feel safe and calm.

Alexander definitely seemed calmer with his girlfriend there, no longer visibly shivering and his breathing was definitely less panicked, but he was still petrified. He still looked like a deer caught in headlights and he was gripping Eliza’s hands like lifelines, not that she minded.

As long as Alexander was feeling better, Eliza was okay.

Eliza smiled softly and moved their hands so both of Alexander’s were only gripping one of her own and moved the other hand up to his cheek, resting her palm on his face and running her thumb over his cheekbone. “You’re okay, Alexander. I’m here with you.”

“Th.. Thank you.. Thank you, Eliza….”

“Of course, honey.” She kissed his nose and smiled. “I’m here whenever you need me.. I’ll come right over next time there’s a storm.”

Alexander smiled just the slightest bit and sighed, content despite the pouring rain and only flinching when the thunder clapped outside. But every time, Eliza hushed him and brought him back down to earth, grounding him in the calm of her presence. It made her think a bit. If she had just left when Lafayette had asked her, it would’ve been one of the biggest mistakes in her life. Forget the weather, forget the cold and wind, helping Alexander through it was worth the world to her.

After a while, Alexander took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, beyond grateful for what she did for him. Alexander didn’t deserve someone as amazing as her, he knew that. Nobody really did. Alexander knew that nobody else would treat his Eliza like the angel she was. So, on that stormy night, he vowed that he’d always do it himself


End file.
